Adoptive Sister
by themellyb123
Summary: Naruto is a college student who shares a dorm with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha as a child was adopted by the Hyuga, and grew close to the heiress Hinata. Now as an adult he helps his friend celebrate his twenty-first birthday the right way with the help of his adoptive sister. The sister of which has a dark secret, that only Naruto can unravel. AU
1. First Greeting

**This is a naruhina story I have been working on and I have been very excited to start. If you have heard of or read my other stories "Newbie Yet Not" "Black Rose" or "Skater Chick" you realize that they all are of a different couple. Reason being... I want to do a story for each couple that I like, all of which are listed on my profile. Now that thats out of the way... enjoy!**

**Disclamer: If I owned Naruto don't you think it would be hell of a lot different?**

* * *

Naruto had just turned twenty-one, and boy was he going to get drunk. Not that he hadn't ever gotten drunk, but now he was able to do it legally, that is if he doesn't repeat the movie "Hangover." Keeping in mind that he couldn't hold his liquor very well. He rolled over in his bed - and rolled over - and rolled over - and rolled over - and might have rolled over too much to the extent that he fell off of his bed. He groaned loudly at the sudden pain. He had hit the floor face first, and although it was carpeted, the carpet was thin. He groaned yet again, cupping his elbow that had taken impact as well. His groan was loud, waking up his roommate Sasuke Uchiha-Hyuga. Said man got up to hit his roommate upside the head, before resuming his sleep. Which was rare, since that man always woke up early, he didn't have the energy to care though. A beam of light seeped in through the black satin curtains that were slightly parted; his eyes burned slightly, making him blink repeatedly until they got used to it. He was practically awake already, eyes adapted to sunlight, no longer drowsy. He was awake, that was a fact. He didn't want to wake up though, and although he was awake already, it wasn't something his head hitting the pillow couldn't change; wouldn't, being a more appropriate word. It was his birthday, yes, but he had little to expect, it wasn't like his 'so loving' roommate was going to surprise him with a present.

His head was close to laying upon his pillow when it hit him. Today wasn't a regular birthday, it was his twenty first. He wasn't too bright but at least he knew how to make sense out of that. Yeah, all clubs knew him by face already, but knowing that he was a minor slipping in all that time was going to tick them off. Especially since Naruto made such "interesting" first impressions. If he was going to do a thing that night though, he had to get his classes done with for the day, because sure as hell he wasn't going tomorrow. Fate had a different way of completing his wish though. He had dashed to the bathroom, only to hit his head on the door. The Hyuga was already showering in the bathroom.

"Fucking Genjutsu I swear..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

He looked over at Sasuke's bed and saw that it was organized and clean already, yet his was still a wreck, just the way he liked it. He walked over to his bed and threw himself on it face first. Soon he heard the sound of running water go away which signaled that Sasuke was out of the shower. He sat up in his bed and sat there expectantly until Sasuke came out.

Once Sasuke came out he said, "Soooo...?"

"Soooo... what?" Sasuke responded poofing up two clones to hold up the towel while he got dressed behind it.

"Forgetting anything?" Naruto said.

"No."

"You sure..."

"Yes I am."

"Really sure..."

"You are not going to have a happy birthday if you keep annoying the fuck out of me." Sasuke responded putting on black cargo shorts.

"Thank you." Naruto cheered running to the bathroom.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

...

(around ten pm)

"Hey dobe... get dressed were going clubbing for your birthday with the guys." Sasuke said putting on black skinny jeans.

"I'm tired alright?!" Naruto responded with his face in his pillows.

"I'll hook you up with my hot adoptive sister." Sasuke said hoping to taunt him.

Naruto sprung up and asked, "Which one?"

"The only one you idiot, well the only one you can go out with that is. The other ones you met were my foster siblings. You've never met her before... weird thing is... she actually looks like me." Sasuke said.

"I thought you said she was hot." Naruto said smirking.

"Shut it you idiot." Sasuke said as he began dialing a number on his phone.

_"Sasuke!"_ Naruto heard through the phone.

"Hey Hina... listen todays my friends twenty-first birthday... we are going to a club and he is in desperate need of a girl." Sasuke said to the girl Naruto had no idea was.

_"Is he cute...?"_ The girl asked.

"I cannot verify that." Sasuke responded.

_"Send me a picture."_ The girl said.

"Um iight..." Sasuke responded, "Smile dobe." He said taking a surprise picture of Naruto then setting the phone to his ear again, "Thats him."

_"Sasuke... he's hot!" _The girl yelled through the phone causing Naruto to grin.

"Yeah well he's an idiot... you in?" Sasuke asked.

_"Are you retarded... yes. What club?"_ The girl asked.

"Karma." Sasuke responded.

_"Okay... well bye Sasuke. Love you *muah* see you there."_ The girl said.

"Love you too... *muah*" Sasuke responded hanging up.

"Hoe hoe... since when does the Uchiha blow kisses through the phone. You don't even do that with your girlfriend." Naruto pestered Sasuke.

"Oh shut up.. the girl is my sister... we are just close alright?" Sasuke said not so much like a question.

"Alright... but is she hot though? She gets a picture of me, but I don't get one of her?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You tell me." Sasuke said pulling a photo out of his wallet and throwing it at Naruto.

He stared at the picture with a soft expression on his face. The picture was only of the girls face and he already knew she was the one for him, "She's Beautiful." He softly spoke.

"I know... I almost went out with her but then I realized it was wrong... adoptive or not... she's my sister." Sasuke said, "But If you dare hurt her... I won't hesitate to kill you." He continued with a dark voice.

"That close huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. She's a keeper isn't she?" Sasuke asked sitting down on his bed.

"Talking bout' Hinata?" A voice said along with a shutting door.

"Yeah... wait I was just about to tell you to come over.. how'd you know?" Sasuke asked putting on a belt.

"Well, you tweeted it. Neji told Ten Ten and Kiba who told his girlfriend Ino who told Hinata who _obviously_ was going to tell me." The girl said waving her hands around.

"Well good thing you're here... dress this idiot up to something Hinata would like." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

"Relax... she already said I was hot!" Naruto yelled so Sasuke could hear him in the kitchen.

Sakura giggled as Sasuke responded, "Thats because you were half asleep and in boxers!" Grabbing a tomato from the fridge and slowly walking back to the room.

Sakura walked to his closet and picked out some simple dark jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. She set them on his bed along with black low top converses. Naruto grabbed the clothes and said, "Sakura... this is what I wear usually."

"I know... and I also know Hina, she would want you to be yourself. Shes the type that wears shorts with off the shoulder shirts, shes a sweetheart, trust me, you will love her." Sakura responded.

Naruto gave her a "what the fuck are you talking about" look and she continued, "Translation: she exposes a lot of leg, and wears shirts where one of her shoulders is exposed showing her bra strap."

"Ohhhhh!" Naruto yelled.

He quickly put on the clothes and ruffled his hair. The three left the apartment like dorm room and began walking down the hall. Sasuke and Sakura were in the front, his arm firmly around her waist, and Naruto was in the back rolling up his sleeves and nervously rubbing his arms. If she really was the beauty he saw in that picture, he had a lot to worry about. He was like a peasant amongst a queen, and he could already feel her becoming a "Susan Glenn." He had experience with a lot of women, but none of them ever racked his nerves like the girl in that picture.

The three left the college campus and got into Sasuke's car and began driving off to the club. It was a short drive, Sasuke wasn't speeding, but he wasn't a slug either; he had his own definition of speeding. When they got there the guys and their girlfriends were there waiting. With their cars parked somewhere they wouldn't remember in a matter of minutes. They parked the car and he got out behind Sakura since it was a two door car. His eyes widened when he made eye contact with the girl he was supposed to be meeting that night. He stared at her with the most innocent of stares there possibly could be. Sasuke approached her and hugged her and Sakura afterwards did the same. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly approached the girl. She was exactly how Sakura described her. She had on light wash shorts that stopped a couple of inches above her knees and an off the shoulder shirt. Her bra was black and was partially visible under her white shirt that had a pink heart at the center. She had on five-inch tall ankle boot heels that were pink and had three of her toes poking out.

She was typically a girl who kept calm. She made contact with the guy she was supposed to meet as Sasuke spun her around, and for some reason her heart began to pound. She couldn't give an indication of it though, unless she wanted her sister, and brother to notice and bother her about it. She had played around a lot, and knew how to read a guy like the back of her palm. This guy was different though, she knew it. He seemed like a keeper to her, but with the recent history she had with men, she wasn't too sure. One thing was for sure though... this guy was sticking around.

Once Sakura let her go she walked over to him and hugged him before pecking his cheek, "You must be my date." She spoke softly linking her arm in his.

He blushed heavily and smiled nervously before saying, "Yeah... guess I am."

Once inside she asked him, "Bar, or floor?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked because he didn't understand her and barely could hear her over the loud music.

She grabbed his hand in hers and placed her other hand on his shoulder before moving closer to his ear and saying, "I said, would you want to go to the bar and drink or would you want to hit the floor and dance?"

"I would want to dance... for now." He responded giving her a small smirk. She smiled and gently dragged him towards the dance floor.

* * *

**I am going to get very busy since I will be starting school very soon, so I wanted to start this story before my summer ended. I will try to update this story and my three others frequently but there are no promises. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review plzz**

**Love,**

**Melly**


	2. Trust

**This is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy haha. Oh... and if I confused anyone with the timing sorry about that. At first it was morning, but the ... was a time skip to night. Oh and if you would get uncomfortable with the topic of rape you might want to skip some of the beginning, it's brief for those who are uncomfortable with the topic but none the less rape is mentioned. As the story continues it will only become more descriptive; you have been warned.**

* * *

As she pulled him behind her, he placed a hand on her hip. She looked back at him and smiled, and soon they were between the crowd of wasted grinding people. Before he knew it, his hands were on her hips and hers were around his neck. Her back was against his chest as she grinded against him to the beat of a random song. Never in his life had he cared when he danced with a woman like this. Probably because he usually was already drunk by now, but even so, it felt different. Any other man that would lustfully spare a glance at her, he was ready to kill them. Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing. A half our of dancing, and stupid thoughts had passed before they silently agreed to go to the bar.

He sat down on a stool and she sat down on the one next to his. The bartender showed up and said, "What would you two have?"

Ironically at the same time they said, "Cranberry and Vodka."

They looked at each other and both smirked at the incident. The bartender laughed a bit and turned his back to prepare the drinks ordered by them. When the bartender turned around again he slided them two thin tall glasses. They both kicked the glasses back and gulped down the alcohol in a silent competition of "who can drink faster?" She set the glass down, although Naruto had won and asked the bartender, "Excuse me *hold back vomit* where's the bathroom?"

"Over there." He responded pointing to the back but the girl was already running in that direction.

Naruto set down a few bills and ran after the girl, leaving the bartender confused, but it didn't exactly matter. He chased her into he girls room, and found her puking, kneeling over a toilet in a stall. He opened the stall slowly and knelt next to her. Her hair covered her face and was mixing in with the vomit so he gathered her hair and held it in a pony tail type of way and rubbed her back. Once she finished, with her hand she wiped her mouth and with the other hand she hit him roughly.

He was taken a back a bit, and kept his distance after she did that. She got up and walked to a sink where she washed her face and hands as she kept eye contact with Naruto in the mirror. Tears began streaming down her face as she walked over to a corner and sloped down into a ball and cried. He slowly approached her and kneeled in front of her, before pulling her into a tight hug. She tried pushing him away but his grasp was tight and he wouldn't let go so she simply gave in and allowed her tears to wet his shirt.

He whispered to her softly, "Whats wrong? You can tell me."

She nodded and sniffled a couple of times before pulling away from him and saying, "About three months ago... I was walking back to my college campus alone, and I walked by this club. I would be lying if I said I was sober, and I got separated from my friends... A man then appeared out of nowhere, and forced me to go into the club. He was drunk, and even though I was as well, I could tell. He dragged me into the males bathroom... and he... he raped me. He was in a gang, he told me as he..."

Naruto hugged her once again, cutting her off and said, "I didn't know... I'm so sorry."

She shoved him away and wiped her tears as she said, "I'm so stupid... I don't even know your name and I'm telling you things that the person closest to me doesn't even know."

"Although you don't know me, nor do I know you, I have the instant urge to protect you... and I will do exactly that... do you understand me?" Naruto said.

"He could easily have us killed... he will come back, he promised me that himself." She spoke softly.

"Listen to me... I will protect you... do I make myself clear?" He said squeezing her arm a little.

Out of nowhere a woman came out of a stall, she had black hair and red eyes. She wore a short dress that was white and red and had only one sleeve which was red. She walked over to Hinata and grabbed something out of her purse before handing it to the girl. Hinata took the object and stared at it before saying, "Thank you." But the woman was already gone.

Hinata looked at the stick and said, "...It's a pregnancy test."

Naruto's eyes widened and he replied, "I think you should take it."

Without another word said she got up and walked into a stall to do her business.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but its hard to accomplish when your sister is in the same room with you, wrestling with her boyfriend, making sounds from the song "Mercy." Enjoy... it really killed me -_-**

**Review plzz**

**love**

**mells**


	3. Take Blame

When she came out of the stall she set the stick on the sink, before she hugged Naruto, burying her face into his hard chest. He wrapped his arms around her small, petite body and heard her mumble, "You look at it... I can't."

He nodded against her head and picked the stick up in one hand. He watched it as it started to change and hoped for the best, "Is it...?" She asked worriedly.

"It's positive." He said and felt tears seep in through his shirt. He set the stick down, and continued hugging her, putting his chin on her head. Her knees slowly but surely were giving in, and soon they did. If it wasn't for Naruto's grip on her she would of had fallen. He let himself slide down to the floor alongside her, making sure they never broke the hug. She was sitting on his lap, turned to the left, and he had his arms wrapped around her with his forehead against her ear.

"What am I going to do now? How do I tell my father? 'Oh, hi, daddy, guess what I was raped and now I'm pregnant.' I don't think so…" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll take blame." He replied quickly, his words almost overlapping each other.

"No... I can't do that to you. I appreciate what you've done for me, but, I can't ask for that type of favour. Besides we just met, there would be no explanation for it." She said getting out of his grip.

"You can tell your father _and_ Sasuke that a couple of months ago we had a one nightstand. That should explain why I was nervous to see you today." He spoke suggestively.

"It's not a bad plan, but no. I can't do this to you... you don't know my father; he would link us together forever. I can't do that to you... I mean look at yourself... you have slept with a lot of women before, by what Sasuke tells me, and god only knows how the hell you got those scars on your face!" She said, about to storm out of the bathroom.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around before taking hold of her other hand and pinned them against the door above her head, "I told you I would protect you, and I never back down on my word. Oh and the claw marks, they're natural, thanks for asking." He growled letting his grip go.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled sliding to the floor again.

"I-I didn't mean to... scare you." He mumbled as he wiped her tears.

"It's not you I'm scared of..." She responded slowly.

"I said I will protect you, didn't I? You are not alone... remember that." He said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry... I just. I don't know what to do, or say.'' She responded as she slowly stood up.

"We will make it up as we go. It's okay alright? You can trust me." He said smirking.

She yawned lightly, "I hope so." She mumbled.

"...I think we should go." He said as he looked at the time.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

"Sasuke... I want to fuck you badly, but is it a good idea to leave Naruto behind? He has no ride." Sakura said in Sasuke's ear.

"It's a thing I call payback... for plainly everything he does. I'm sure Hinata will be fine, although for him, I'm not too sure." Sasuke told her as he started the engine of his car.

Sakura slapped his arm playfully and kissed his cheek before he started driving towards the college campus.

**Meanwhile, inside...**

"Come on." Naruto said gently grabbing her hand to leave.

"Alright." She smiled softly.

The two walked out of the bathroom and searched for someone, however, they weren't in sight. The club was still full, but not with the people they were interested in. He figured Sasuke ditched him. Naruto was broken of his thoughts when they were outside, as Hinata grabbed his hand, "Hey, I think I should head to my college campus. If we are going to pull this off... may I know your name?"

"Oh right, the name's Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask the same of you?" He said smiling.

She smiled as well and said, "Hyuga... Hinata Hyuga."

"You know I'm not letting you go alone right?" He said taking both her hands in his.

"It's only a couple of blocks from here, Naruto." She said.

"Yes... but what happened that night when you were walking around here-" He began but was cut off when he saw tears forming in her eyes, "I didn't mean to."

"No it's alright." She said as she placed his arm over her shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

The two walked in the direction of Naruto's college, which was pretty far but it made the walk long and romantic in a way. They walked in the same comfortable position, and at a point they would take huge steps and imitate each other's steps. Their little game was interrupted by a huge building blocking off further playful footsteps. They walked inside of the building and went to the elevator instead of walking to the seventh floor. The two separated only when Naruto unlocked the door and let her inside. They both walked in to find Sasuke and Sakura asleep, nude with only a blanket covering them. Unsuccessfully though, because Sakura's breast was out of the blanket causing Naruto and Hinata to quietly laugh.

After their laughing session ended, Hinata covered Sakura but couldn't help herself but to laugh as she did so. She turned around and walked to the living room where Naruto was, "Hey can I take a shower?"

"Be my guest." He responded.

"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek, causing him to blush, but she didn't notice because she had already left the room.

She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her but didn't lock it. She took off her clothes and folded them before placing them on top of the sink. She got into the shower, and turned the water on to a 60*- 70* temperature. She simply cleaned up, but didn't use soap at all so the shower was short. When she came out of the shower she wrapped, what she was sure to be Sasuke's, towel around herself, and at that moment Naruto walked in.

They both blushed as he placed some clothes on the toilet and then left. She grabbed the clothes and put them on, they were simply one of Sakura's shorts and one of his black t-shirts. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw Naruto standing, and she sat on his bed. He layed down on the couch with a blanket and looked at Hinata who was getting comfortable on his bed, "Naruto you are sleeping on your own bed."

"No its okay... I can sleep on the couch."

"Naruto...,"

"Listen, it's fine." He said in an effort to convince her.

"Fine..." She sighed.

Naruto had already fallen asleep, and was lightly snoring, but Hinata was another case. She was twisting and turning, and she simply couldn't find the right position to sleep. She got up and walked over to Naruto and poked him until he woke up. He groaned as he woke up and Hinata asked, "Could you sleep with me please?"

"Umm... sure." He said sleepily, getting up and walking over to his bed.

He layed down, and waited for her to join him so he could wrap the blanket over them. She gently layed next to him, and leaned her head on his chest. Almost instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and soon was asleep again. She watched him as he slept for a minute or two before she stretched her neck the slightest to kiss him on the lips. It was a brief kiss which he wouldn't remember in the morning, but she was glad she did it. Soon enough she fell asleep in his embrace, not knowing that he hadn't fallen asleep, and felt her lips upon his.

* * *

**Chapter three hope you liked it. It takes me longer to update now because I have a beta... which I am very proud of. Thanks to RahrzMohnster, and everyone who reads my story in general. This story is off to a very good start and I am happy with the number of reviews.**

**Review please. I would want 20... but lets see how far I can push my luck.**

**love,**

**mells**


	4. Hospital

The night swiftly passed by as they calmly slept, their worries washed away. Then morning came. Of course Sasuke was the first to wake up, and seeing his precious little sister in the arms of his best friend killed him. Sakura had to calm him down from his fit that didn't even awake the two. Then when they did wake up, Sakura was gone and Sasuke was staring intently at the two,

"Why the stare?" Hinata asked her brother.

"Oh, no reason... just the fact that you slept with the idiot." Sasuke responded.

Hinata yawned and said, "There's still the literal meaning of sleep, you know. Oh, and like you're one to speak, last night you and Sakura were half out the sheets."

"That's different." Sasuke said.

Without Sasuke or Hinata noticing, Naruto wrapped his legs around her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, allowing his hands to clasp together over her stomach. Hinata jolted at the sudden action and Sasuke took notice, as Naruto placed his chin on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata turned her head a little and kissed his cheek before sliding her hand behind her back and pinching his stomach. He held in a groan of pain and Sasuke eyed them weirdly. Once Sasuke was out of the room Hinata whispered,

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"If our plan is going to work accordingly, we need to spend more time together, and I know the perfect place to go today."

...

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled in the halls of the hospital, while constantly being hushed.

"Naruto... why are we here?" Hinata nervously asked him as he draped his arms around her waist.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "To see if that test was correct."

"Naruto... can't you understand that I am busy now what do you- Oh, pretty girl." Tsunade said offering Hinata a hand to shake.

Hinata gladly shook the woman's hand as she asked, "So what can I do for you two?"

"Um Granny, how do I put this in words... We need you to see if... Hinata is pregnant." Naruto timidly responded.

Tsunade kept a calm face for about four seconds before she went bazaar and began yelling, "How could you have gotten a girl pregnant?! Are you an idiot?! You ruined the poor girl's life!"

Then she came back to earth, "I'll be glad to help. Follow me." She said to Hinata.

"Okay, step in this room and remove your clothes please. Naruto, out." Tsunade said curtly.

"Fine." Naruto groaned and stepped out of the room as Hinata undressed behind a curtain, leaving her in her underwear.

Hinata sat down on the bed that was against the wall and waited for further directions, "Okay... Hinata, I believe your name was, lie down and get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."

Before Tsunade left Hinata said, "Could Naruto come in?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Tsunade responded before leaving the room.

About a half-minute later, Naruto was in the room. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw her in nothing more than her underwear. She was absolutely beautiful to his eyes, and he didn't bother hiding it, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You're just saying that because of my body, and if that's the case I'm not going to be beautiful in a couple of months." Hinata said looking him in the eye.

"No, that's not what I meant... you really are beautiful." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." She responded just when Tsunade walked in.

"Would you want me to stay?" Naruto asked as she laid down on the bed resembling thing.

She simply nodded and held onto Naruto's hand, "Alright this might hurt a little." Tsunade said with a needle in her hand.

Tsunade then injected needle into her stomach, causing her to wince and squeeze Naruto's hand roughly. Tsunade drew some blood and put it into a small tube before calling in Shizune to test it. Then she began poking Hinata in different places and asked her if it hurt. Then she asked about symptoms, and if she felt dizzy, or nauseous, or if she was having cravings. The final request was of Hinata to urinate in a cup. Hinata put her clothes on and went to the bathroom, before doing her business and returning to Tsunade. Tsunade put the urine in a tube as well and sent Shizune to test it. She said that the results would be ready in a week, and after that they left the hospital.

...

"Hey... can I show you my favorite place in this town?" Naruto asked as he swung her arm slightly.

"Um... sure." She responded.

He picked her up bridal style making her gasp then said, "Close your eyes... You can't see where I'm taking you."

"Naruto...," She whined in his arms.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." He grumbled to her.

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Hard to do when I met you yesterday." audible enough for him to hear.

He frowned as a response she couldn't see. He carried her for about twenty minutes until he reached a huge mountain. It was then when he gently set her down, like the delicate flower he sought her out to be. Her feet made a soft thud as they hit the ground, automatically causing her eyes to snap open. She looked up at the huge mountain like a feeble child then at Naruto who was staring at it as well. He had his arms akimbo, as he turned to Hinata and said, "Well... get on my back."

"Why?" She curiously asked.

"I tell you that and I ruin the surprise, now get on." He responded jerking his head to the back a little.

She did small duck lips before walking behind him and jumping on his back. He huffed lightly when she landed and he held her under her thighs. He stood there for a while, collecting his chakra to his feet, "Hey... why are we staying still?"

He didn't respond, instead he dashed straight up the mountain and began panting at the top. He let himself fall straight on his back, as he continued to pant. She looked around for the longest of moments before she let herself fall as well next to Naruto. Her neck rested perfectly upon his arm which curved over her shoulder, and their legs delicately scrambled together,

"This is nice." Hinata said as she cuddled up to him.

"I know." He responded grinning.

The smile she wore faded away as she was about to start the conversation she wanted so badly to avoid, "What am I going to do?"

"Just relax and enjoy the view." He said closing his eyes.

"No not that." She pouted sitting up, making his eyes open at the sudden loss of heat.

"Then what?" He asked sitting up as well.

"This devil inside of me." She responded poking her stomach.

"No child is a devil... I learnt that the hard way... Can I tell you a story?" He asked placing both his hands on his knees.

"Hit me with your best shot." She responded laying back down.

He laid down as well, this time around on his stomach with a hand draping over her stomach, "Well... there's once was a little boy. His mother had a beast sealed within her, and his father knew that childbirth would weaken the seal which held back the monster. It was true... around the time the boy was born, the beast was released unwillingly. The only way to stop the beast from destroying everything was to seal it once again. They sealed the beast within the small boy but... they died doing so. The boy grew up lonely, and without parents to care for him. Everyone hated him because he carried the monster within him. He didn't know though... and he wondered why everyone was so mean to him. Then he found out about it, and he was angry sure... but he fought for what he wanted, and that was to be recognized. Slowly but surely he's doing exactly that... Can I tell you something else?" He said all the while he traced circles on her stomach.

He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt up to his stomach revealing the seal, "That little boy was me." He said with a sad smile.

* * *

**Thats a wrapp for chapter four -o- hope you like it... I worked really hard on it and so did my beta RahrzMohnsters :} Oh and... I might not update for a while... tomorrow I start school so I won't be able to update too often, but that doesn't mean I won't update at all.**

**Review please. 25 and I will be content with my life.**

**love**

**melly**


	5. First Kiss

"I-I didn't know... sorry." Hinata whispered as she sat up on her knees as well.

He was about to put his shirt back down, when she grabbed his hand, "I want to see it." She said with wide eyes, "I also want a kiss." She said as she pushed him on his back.

She straddled him and leaned down to kiss his nose, "I like you."

"And why do you say that?" He asked as he set his arms on the grass.

"You're a sweet heart. I have a six sense when it comes to stuff like this." She said as her traced the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"I wouldn't say that... I just know when its right to stay forever. Like with Sasuke... we've been in denial best friends since birth... literally." He said smiling making Hinata laugh.

"Your still sweet... and I still want to kiss you." She said as she stared at his lips.

"Be my guest." He said with a small smile.

She leaned down and placed her lips on his. His hands crawled up to her hips and rested there, as her elbows held her up. Her hair shaded their faces as their lips glided against each other. His tongue slid against her lips begging for entrance but she wouldn't budge, "Come on... you started this." He groaned.

Her lips parted over his and he traced her lips with his tongue once more before sliding his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widened as his tongue ran over every inch within her mouth. She liked the feeling, she couldn't lie, but she was disgusted beyond compare. She gagged slightly before pulling away, making his eyes open. He got up on his elbows and she sat up, looking to the side, "You never tongue kissed anyone?"

"No... I've never had a boyfriend. I lost my virginity at a party that Sasuke threw, it was my first time drunk so I don't remember it. Then meaningless sex with a few more guys... and then I was raped. Then... I met you." She whispered,

She stayed on his lap and he said, "You should have told me... now you're completely grossed out, aren't you? I was the first time I did."

She smiled a bit and nodded, "Would you want me to teach you... or just forget about it?" He asked.

"Teach me." She responded with a small smile.

"Well... there's no way to explain, so we might as well get to it." He responded nervously.

She leaned in until she was about two inches away from him and he leaned as well. Her mouth opened a little and she let her tongue go into his mouth momentarily before poking it back into her mouth, "Scared?"

"A little."

"Don't be... just let that tiny pink tongue of yours dance in my mouth."

She gave him a wierd look, "Never mind." He said as he kissed her once again.

This time around it went smoothly; she didn't gag, pull away, or anything that would ruin a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, a battle which Naruto won. He was exploring her mouth, and he loved it, 'She's the one mom.' He thought as he continued what he was doing.

Somehow he had managed to switch their positions, putting him on top. Her arms went from being around his neck to pulling, and tugging on his hair. A moan escaped her lips making Naruto pull away, "Did you just moan?"

"Maybe." She responded pouting.

"Good thing you did, because I was just about to." He said rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up.

"Why'd ya' stop." She said sitting up, only to pull him back down.

He smiled before kissing her once again.

...

"Sakura... can I talk to you?" Hinata asked rubbing her arms.

"Sure thing... come in." Sakura responded with a smile.

Hinata entered the dorm and set her bag down on the couch. She sat down on Sakura's bed and waited fr Sakura to come. When Sakura came back she handed Hinata a glass of coffee. They continued to talk until it let to Hinata's confession. She was hesitant bt she told Sakura; big mistake. Sasuke just happened to be in the bathroom eaves dropping, "What the hell do you mean you are pregnant?!" He yelled at her.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mumbled.

"Answer the fucking question Hina! Who's the damn father?! Four months... who the fuck did you fuck four months ago?!" Sasuke began yelling in Hinata's face.

"Sasuke calm down! Let her explain!" Sakura yelled pulling Sasuke back.

Tears were now running down Hinata's face, and she was looking down at her lap, "Naruto..." She mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke spat out.

She wiped her tears and repeated, "Naruto."

"You just met! How Hina, how?!"

"One night stand..." She responded.

"I'm going to kill him." Sasuke said running out of the dorm.

...

He slammed down the door to his dorm and ran in. He looked around and spotted Naruto, "Hey Sasuke... why do you look so mad?"

Sasuke walked up to him, and within a minute he had him against the wall, and off of the ground a foot, by his neck, "You knocked my little sister up that's why... and now you're going to die..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

'Shit she told him... this wasn't supposed to be how he found out.' Naruto thought as he heard the chidori begin to spark up.

"Sasuke stop!" Hinata said falling to her knees.

* * *

**For some reason I really love this chapter :} Hope you enjoy it too :}**

**Review plzz. It's the only way I can get better :}**

**love**

**melly**


	6. A Pet

_"Sasuke stop!" Hinata said falling to her knees._

* * *

At that moment Sasuke was about to shove the chidori into Naruto's stomach but that stopped him. In that moment of weakness, Naruto pinned Sasuke down to the floor. His right hand on Sasuke's neck, as his other held Sasuke's hands down above his head, and his right knee held down Sasuke's legs.

"Let her explain will ya'?!" Naruto yelled releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke got up from the floor and walked out of the door. In the hallway he met up with Sakura, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To a place me and Hinata haven't been at since we started college." He responded pushing past Sakura.

...

"Sasuke... it's a surprise to see you here. What exactly _are_ you doing here?" Hiashi asked.

"I've failed..." Sasuke said with hesitance and sorrow.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Hiashi questioned.

"When you adopted me... the first thing you told me was to take care of Hinata. I have failed..." Sasuke said falling on his knees.

"That is supposed to mean...?" Hiashi asked lifting Sasuke's chin up.

"She's pregnant... with the child of my best friend." Sasuke responded preparing for the worst.

Hiashi without saying a word, pulled a kunai out and pressed it against the skin of Sasuke's neck. He slowly slid the knife against Sasuke's neck creating a small wound, enough for blood to slightly gush out. A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek as he awaited death; his eyes screwing shut. Out of nowhere, Naruto appeared and knocked Hiashi on his back, saving Sasuke's life just in time, "As cruel as ever, huh Hiashi?"

"What are you doing here?!" Hiashi yelled getting up.

Sasuke got up as well but backed away in Sakura's direction, "Oh, I don't know, saving my best friend from death. Probably my girlfriend too." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, "Nice to see you finally called me your best friend." Naruto said and chuckled.

"Shut up idiot, I thought I was going to die; you don't know what you say when you're about to die! Gosh that hurts..." Sasuke said rubbing his throat.

Sakura giggled lightly and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "Who on earth gave you permission to date my daughter?" Hiashi asked as he gave Naruto a death glare.

"Definitely not you." Naruto said laughing.

"Get out of my house, you brat!" Hiashi yelled out of frustration.

"No can do... I will not leave without Hinata. She's the love of my life." Naruto said with a wide grin.

Hinata looked up in shock along with Sasuke and Sakura, "Did he just say what I think he did?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Oh... yeah." Sasuke said nodding.

'Damn it.. he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.' Hinata thought.

"I don't care... you have ruined my daughter's life... so I will ruin yours. By killing you!" Hiashi yelled.

He got in the gentle fist position; Naruto for sure would have died, not having experience with the jutsu style, "Father! You will not lay a hand on him!"

"And why is that, my princess?" He asked, as he watched her approach Naruto.

She hugged him from behind and said, "Because... I love him."

"You couldn't possibly be more stupid." Hiashi said.

"I'm not stupid, smarter than you in fact. Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I will not kill you." She said through gritted teeth.

"As if you... of all people, could kill me. Sasuke could... but he wouldn't, he's a loyal pet." Hiashi said laughing.

Hiashi in a minute was choking up and coughing nonstop. His breath was hitching too, "That my dear sister... is the magic of the Mangekyou. Serves him right for calling me a pet." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

She turned around to Sasuke, and tears were glowing in her eyes, "Thank you... Sasuke." She said softly.

"It's what big brothers are for." He responded hugging her.

"You see. Now was that so bad?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Oh... I'm still going to kill you." Sasuke said, putting Hinata down.

"Wait... before you four leave..."

* * *

**Geeze waz up with me and short chapters lately? I promise the next chapter will be longer. xD Hey... I want to ask for a big favor. Could my dear readers/reviewers take the poll on my profile. It's just to see which story I should start when my other story "Newbie Yet Not" finishes. Even if you haven't read the story, please take the poll, besides, it has nothing to do with the story. Aside from the fact that its to see which story I should start when the story finishes -_-**

**ANYways... review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome :}**

**love, **

**melly**


	7. His It Is

_"Wait... before you four leave..."_

* * *

"What!" Both Sasuke and Hinata spat out.

"I... never want to see your faces again. I'll continue to pay for your studies, and I will support that child, but never set a foot in this house again. Take Hanabi with you." Hiashi said as he got up slowly.

"She's in college isn't she?" Hinata asked her father.

"Indeed she is, but I never really liked her field of study, make her become a medic or something. I'll get the transfer done, now leave!" Hiashi said, waving his hands dismissively.

"That is unfair, you know that! She's worked so hard to get into that college and you are willing to just pull her out?!" Sasuke roared, swinging at his father, being held back by Naruto

"Quiete frankly, yes. I have spoken to her, she doesn't mind either, not like she has a choice, now does she?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yelled, turning on his heel to leave, wanting to leave the horrid house.

Everyone followed behind him, Sakura at his side, trying to calm him down, and Naruto wraps his arm over Hinata's shoulder, "If you want, you can get a transfer to our college, and move in with Sakura in her dorm." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't think Sakura would allow it, but other than that, yeah, I would want to." She whispered back to him.

"Finally! He actually has a brain! Oh, and no, I would not mind having Hinata as my roommate." Sakura said, looking over her shoulder.

Hinata smiled back, giving a two finger salute before Sakura turned back around, "Now that that's settled... should we tell them?" Naruto asked, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Not yet." She whispered in his ear.

...

"Sasuke... I picked up your mail, hope you don't mind. There's this package thing." Sakura said aloud, closing the door with her foot, lifting her shades to rest on her head.

"Nope, don't mind. What package, I haven't ordered anything." He responding coming out of the bathroom, taking the thick envelope from her hands.

"From the hospital; huh?" He self asked, opening the envelope.

"Sasuke! That's Naruto's! It's against the law to open someone elses mail!" Sakura screeched.

"He's done it to me before, besides, I'm dying to find out what type of STD's he has." Sasuke said chuckling at his own joke.

By now, Sakura got over her small fit, and was reading with him, "It's about Hina." She mumbled, massaging wis shoulders lightly.

"It's about her pregnancy." He mumbled, "Sasuke, stop reading." Sakura snapped.

"Why?" He asked as he continued to read.

"Just stop." She growled.

Then he knew why she told him to stop. Hinata and Naruto had run a DNA test, and Sasuke half heartedly knew that Naruto wasn't going to be happy. The blood samples didn't add up, nor did the names. There at the bottom of the page stated, that the father of the child Hinata was carrying was... Deidara. Deidara, belonging to the gang known as the Akatsuki. That sent anger throug every vein of Sasuke's being, and he was shaking, clenching his jaw, attempting to control himself. Sakura already knew at the mention of the gang that Sasuke would go bizerk. She saw it coming, and she backed away, before he had the chance to lash out at her. She sat down on his bed, watching him as he shook uncontrolably, "Sasuke... calm down." She growled.

He didn't know what set him off, whether it was the fact that Naruto wasn't the father of Hinata's baby, or the fact that an Akatsuki was. In a moment of rage, he crumpled the paper slightly in his grasp before throwing it against the wall, making Sakura shreik. It had hit her unintentionally, and she now had a blood gushing cut running along her cheekbone. She gasped as she felt blood run down her face, her hand creeping up to feel the wound. It wasn't deadly, that much was obvious, but it hurt like a motherfucker. She would be lying if she said she had expected this agression from Sasuke. Yeah, she expected him to get mad, furious even, but she didn't expect him to turn on her. She was frightened, and with a few stumbles, she mad her way out of his dorm, and making her way towards her own which she shared with her dear friend Hinata. She made sure to slam the door, hopefully snapping Sasuke out of his anger driven haze.

She ran out of the building, holding her cheek. She made her way to the female dorm building, unlocking the secondary door that was in the lobby with a bloody hand. She walked towrds the elevater, and noticed exactly how slow it was going. With a huff of frustration, she ran up the stairs, her blood covered hand staining the rail as she ran up to the eigth floor. She ran as fast as she could to her dorm, unlocking the door and locking herself inside, slumping down against the door, tears falling freely. She continued to cry, but the second her salty tears began burning her cut, she got up and walked ward the bathroom. Opening the supply cabinet below the sink, she grabbed a small guaze, dampening it with rubbing alcohol before running it along her cut. She winced as it burned, but ignored the sensation, instead, putting a large bandaid on the cut before looking through her dorm. Hinata had left a note saying she would be out with Naruto he whole day, and she calmed down slightly.

...

"Naruto... can I have a word with you?" Tsunade asked, dragging Naruto to her office.

He followed her with no hesitation, as s had his ear. Onceinside her office, she threw him on a chair, watching as he groaned in pain, rubbing his ear, This Hinata..." Tsunade started.

"What about her? She's the mother of my child." e said, leaning back in the chair.

"About that..." She stalled yet again.

"Spit it out Tsunade, I have to get to my class in less than half an hour." He groaned, gettin slightly irritated.

"I'm the one paying for your classes, so shut up and listen! This girl... the child she is carrying, it isn't your's." She said, getting a belly laugh as a response.

He toppled over, falling out of the chair holding his stomach, rolling around as he laughed, "You think I'm not aware?" He asked, wtching her expression turn serious, "Oh, you were serious."

"I am serious Naruto! That child isn't your's, she's lying to you!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Listen Tsunade, don't you go bad mouthing Hinata, she is the best womanI have ever met. I know that child isn'y mine, but I love her, and I will take care of her, and that cild, regardless of who the father is!" He yelled, getting up defensively, "I'm almost late, gotta' go."

...

"Naruto! I need to talk to you!" Sasuke growled, watching as Naruto muted him out with his headphones, beats to be exact.

"Listen, I had Tsunade on my tail earlier, I don't need you too." He responded, not even listening to Sasuke's backfire.

"Oh, and you think I care? Dumbass this is my sister we are talkin about, take the fucking headphones out before I break them!" Sasuke growled, yanking the headphones off of Naruto's head.

At this point Sasuke was fumming with anger,"Wha helldo ywant of my life?!" Naruto yelled, motioning his hands in front of his to mouth add emphasis.

"You know hat kit isn't your's, what exactlya you going after?" Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven locks.

* * *

**I went back and edited the story a bit, reread it if you'd like. Sorry for the really late update, but look at the bright side! I updated! .**

**So.. to any MadaraxOC fans, I suggest you check out Twinkie216, she has a kick ass MadaraxOC story called Hanabaria :) Review plzz love, melly**


	8. Sister Number Two

"I don't know, I really don't." Naruto himself sighed, looking at the carpeted ground.

"Just tell me this," Sasuke started, taking in a sharp breath, "What are your intentions with my baby sister?"

"Really, you're playing the protective big brother roll, when just a week ago you were willing to let her sleep with me to get me out of bed? Make up your mind once in a while will ya?" Naruto said, laying back in his bed.

"Listen, I guess I'm just curious as to why she lied straight to my face that it was yours. She blamed you, and thats all I'm really getting at... I just wonder... why did she do it..." Sasuke mumbled

"Because I told her to!" Naruto snapped, his eyes blazing.

"You what?" Sasuke spat in response.

"Long story... you got time?" He asked.

"Just spit it out." Sasuke said impatiently.

The next half hour or so was spent talking about Hinata. How she and Naruto shared a single drink before she felt sick. How she ran to the bathroom and he followed her. How he attempted to comfort her but she shut him out. How she broke down, and how some lady gave her a pregnancy test. He convinced her to take the test, and a minute or two later, she was hysterically sobbing into him. She felt lost, unsafe, and so he vowed, in his Naruto way, that he would protect her. Instantly she ceased a bit, and he walked her to the campus, and they slept. He explained that until that day, nothing more than kissing had gone down between them. He left out that she was raped, he knew it wasn't his story to tell, it was hers, and at that moment she walked in, dried tears covering her pink puffy face. She sat down next to Naruto, who wrapped an arm around her. He looked down at her and she gave a weak, quavering smile. Sakura walked in as well a moment later, sitting next to Sasuke who looked down in shame.

"Naruto... did you tell him?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I left out the one part that is up to you to tell." He mumbled back, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

She stood up and took a step towards Sasuke, who, in turn, looked up at her with a saddened expression, "I had a reason why I didn't tell you, you know?" She said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I was raped." She responded, not a drop of emotion in her voice.

Sakura gasped, a hand shooting up to cover her own mouth, "It's alright Sakura, let it out."

"I am so sorry." Sakura said, rushing up to hug her, but Hinata pushed her away, "I don't need pity."

"Thats why you didn't tell me?" Sasuke spoke up.

"What was I supposed to say? You barely found out and you rushed to tell fath-Hiashi. What would have happened if I told you I was raped, what would you have done? And what would you have done if I told you it was an Akatsuki who did it? And tell me... what the fuck would you have done if by any chance it was your fucking brother?!" By now she was practically yelling at his face, "Answer me!"

A tear fell and landed on his knee, and although she was crying, it wasn't hers. He looked up for a moment before trapping her in a hug. He pulled her close to him, a hand on her back and the other behind her neck. He inhaled deeply into her hair, "I am so sorry Hina." He breathed out.

"Its okay, you can blame my hormones..." She said, giggling, "But I'm still mad at you.

"Why?" He asked with mild confusion.

"Because you and your blabber mouth got Hanabi pulled out of her dream college." She grumbled, wagging her finger at him.

"Honey I'm home!" A voice yelled from the door.

"Speaking of the devil..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled, rushing over to her sister.

"Whats wrong?" Hanabi asked immediately, dropping her bags and holding onto Hinata who wouldn't let go of her.

"Nothing..." Hinata breathed out.

"Your lying." Hanabi said, watching the three who Hinata had her back turned to, "For starters, you never hug me. Secondly, my shoulders wet. Thirdly, Sasuke is never red and puffy. Fourthly, there is a hot blonde whom I don't know, and he's been crying. Fifthly, if that word exists, Sakura has a fresh cut on her face, she would have done something to cover it up by now. And lastly, when have I ever visited without a damn as hell serious reason?"

"Observant as ever, huh Hanabi?" Sakura asked, a smitch of wit dripping from her voice.

Hanabi grabbed onto Hinata's shoulders and pushed her away to arms length, "Spill."

"I'm pregnant... surprise." Hinata said with shady enthusiasm, raising her hands up to her shoulders.

Hanabi sighed, "This is going to be a long, long stay..."

...

"You mean to tell me, that, I am somewhat under your supervision, and that I am transferring here?" Hanabi asked, raising an eyebrow, "Oh good golly gee." She sighed, seeing as everyone nodded.

"Alright, I'm over it." She mumbled.

"You mean you don't mind being pulled out of that school?" Sasuke asked.

"What the fuck am I losing, a future of blabbering in five different languages and teaching them to stupid people, not much if you ask me. I'm not that patient with people, if you haven't noticed." She replied, stretching out on the carpet between the two bed.

"Oh we've noticed." Everyone said.

"Okay... so why don't we go out to dinner? On me." Hanabi offered, sitting up.

"Sounds good." Hinata mumbled, pulling on a jacket, "When we get back, we'll sign you up for a dorm and whatever fucking career you desire."

"Alright, so, mind if I bring my boyfriend?" Hanabi asked, blocking everyone from the door.

"Knock yourself out kiddo." Sasuke sighed, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Alright." She replied, watching as they piled out of the dorm. Sasuke locked the door and they walked down the hall, "Hanabi." A voice called out.

Said person turned around, and a guy around the age of nineteen came into view, a rose in his hand, twirling between his pointer and thumb, "Konahamaru." Hanabi breathed out, taking the flower from him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well, meet Konahamru, my boyfriend." She said simply.

"Nice to meet you Konahamru." Hinata said, extending a hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"Sarutobi...?" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto... you know Konahamru?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh we we know him alright." Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto; huh? Long time no see..."

* * *

**Yes you can kill me for this super long wait, but hey, if you kill me, you'll never learn the ending. Choose wisely ;}**

**Review plzzzz**

**love, **

**melly**


	9. Open Book

"You weird kid, were the hell have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Places, you know, _other side of town._" He muttered in response.

"Whoops... guess we never visited; huh?" Sakura asked.

"No, no you did not." Konohamaru grumbled.

"Reunion at dinner, not in a hallway!" Hanabi yelled, shoving the group into the awaiting elevator.

"Right..." They all mumbled.

...

"So Konohamaru... how is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Perfectly fine. You wouldn't believe who's moving to Konoha." He said, gulping down some ramen.

"No clue. Who?" Hinata asked.

"Oh come on, its no fun if you don't guess." Hanabi joked, "But heres a clue... ones a redhead-"

"Sand sibs." They blurted out leaving her and Knonohamaru sulking.

"Lucky guess." She muttered, poking around at her bowl.

"Not really. There just aren't many redheads alive these days." Naruto said, followed by laughter.

"That means Temari too though, right?" Sasuke asked, pushing his bowl of ramen away from his form.

"Yeah, her too." Konohamaru answered.

"Ah." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"You interested?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows at him in warning.

He ignored her warning, "Doesn't take a genius to figure out she likes Shikamaru." He finally answered, yet again smirking at her dumbed expression.

"Yeah..." She mumbled awkwardly, watching as everyone laughed.

...

"Hey Sasuke...?"

"Hmm?" He asked, facing his little sister.

"Can you like... sleep in Sakura's dorm? I want the dorm to just me and Naruto tonight." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Why?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Oh you know. I want to make out, change into lingerie, strip a little, make out some more, strip him, and do things that should stay in my mind, not yours." She joked, laughing at his disgusted face, "Oh relax, I just need to talk to the nut job."

"Bout what?" He continued.

"Us." She responded simply.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Me, him, and... him." She responded, placing her hands over her stomach, "Or her. I don't know yet."

He smiled lightly at that, ruffling her hair, "Sure thing kid."

"We're the same age!" She groaned, watching him leave.

"Kid." He repeated, shutting the door.

''Bitch..." She muttered, laying her head on Naruto's bed, her feet on Sasuke's, her body hanging slighty in between.

"I heard that!" He yelled from what she presumed was the elevator.

"Good." She mumbled.

At that moment, Naruto walked in, after a moment of key jingling. Startled, she jolted and fell on her butt, laughing afterwards, "Look who's home."

"Surprise, surprise?" She laughed, putting up an innocent smile with her hands rattling on either side of her head.

"Surprise indeed." He laughed as well, locking the door as he made his way towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

He wasn't surprised she was there in reality, seeing as Sasuke's usual stone expression was a bit off in the hall. Not that Naruto had any skill reading it in the first place, but he just seemed suspicious. Not that that lead to the conclusion of Hinata being in the dorm. Though that was confirmed when he continued walking down the hall, ignoring when Sasuke yelled, "I heard that!" Although he could have sworn it was because he had muttered the word weird. He was proven wrong when he heard someone mumble the word, "good" within the dorm. That either meant Sakura or Hinata, and what would Sakura be doing in the dorm if Sasuke had just left, probably with said persons dorm as his destination. That angelic voice was unmistakable though, and he knew it was Hinata, though his only question was, 'Why?' Which led to this...

"So what are you doing here?" He asked with genuine interest, hoping she wouldn't take it as - get the hell out of my dorm - as most girls seem to do.

"Can't I visit my boyfriend?" She asked, offering a cheeky smile, watching him tense slightly, "Or is that wrong?"

"That is rational." He mumbled, pulling her up to kiss her on the lips.

She giggled, before her face scrunched up slightly as he set her on his bed before laying next to her, "You seem... pensive... Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded, though she saw right through it. No need for the byakugan.

That was a quirk about him. While Sasuke was unreadable most of the time, this kid was an open book. And that book was well aware of that. He didn't exactly mind, but it was times like these that he did. He had been left thinking after that dinner family reunion well over a week ago. That family was a rare one for sure, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, what exactly had he gotten himself into? He knew exactly what he had gotten himself into, taking on a child that wasn't even his, and it was way too late to back out, but what exactly had he gotten himself into for God's sake? That family was screwed up even so more than his, and oh boy, was his bad. He didn't regret his actions though, and thats what had him thinking. What was he going to do. He obviously couldn't live off of Tsunade's wealth forever, and he certainly couldn't depend on Hinata's side of the family, so what of it? Just wait until he finished college? What then? He wasn't exactly going to magically get a job with his newly attained degree, and that was still years way. So until then, how was he going to support his family. Yeah, he's mushy, sue him. He knows a girl well over a month or so and loves her, as well as the child she is bearing, which, mind you, _isn't his._ And it seemed as if Hinata knew how to read minds.

"What're we gunna do?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"The baby. We can't live here anymore once its born, we would need to get an apartment." She explained.

"Than we move out, dragging those two with us." Naruto laughed at the mention of Sasuke and Sakura, who probably were doing the deed on the other side of the campus.

"Naruto, I'm being serious." She grumbled, though there was a light twitch at the ends of her lips.

"So am I, who else is going to help us with the bills?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

She laughed a little, then regained her composure, "Thats what I'm getting at Naruto. Neither of us can afford diddley squat. My father said he would support the baby, not us. And trust me, he wouldn't mind putting us in the streets if it'll help his self esteem." She mumbled, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey..." Naruto started, drawing her attention back to him, "We'll figure it out." He mumbled, covering her lips with his before she could protest.

* * *

**Muhaha! I feel good, now see if you can figure this out. The beginning of this chapter I wrote a good month ago, but I finished the rest today. I was utterly lacking inspiration in the beginning, BUT, can you spot where I picked things up? I hope no one gets this right, because really, how transparent can I get... u.u**

**ANYwho... review plzz :}**

**Love, **

**Melly**


	10. Pomeganate

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in the ear of the man beside her, in a last attempt to wake him up.

"I'm awake.." He muttered as he sat up.

"Good..." She mumbled, a satisfied smirk inching up at the side of her pink, swollen lips.

He yawned, arching his cat-like clawed back forward, his pale arms in the air as he did so and his mouth wide open. In a moment of advantage Sakura poked her finger in his mouth, poking his tongue, and pulled it out before his mouth clamped shut; he frowned, "I swear, I love you and all but you interrupt my yawning one more time and I'll go chidori on your ass."

"Is that a threat?" She asked mischievously, crossing her legs seductively as she bit her lip and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

His eyes ran over her body once before his control nearly snapped, "Yes." He responded emotionlessly and skillfully.

She began laughing immediately, letting her body drop back onto the bed with a light thud, "So what did you want me up for?"

"So we can get our sexy bootys in the bathroom so we can shower and get to class." She responded casually as she stood, wrapping the comforter around her nude body before walking off into the bathroom. Like a boss...

"And that almost ended like a good conversation." He lamented, holding his boxers dramatically to his chest before letting out an exhausted sigh.

...

"Naruto! For the last time get your ass up out of bed and get freagging ready for class." Hinata yelled as she banged a pan with a wooden spoon, even though a three and a half hour session didn't really sound too appealing to her either.

"Just five more minutes..." He mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach, holding a pillow over his head in a miserable attempt to block out the sound of the cookware banging together repeatedly in a speeded up rhythm of twinkle twinkle little star.

"You said that an hour ago! Class starts in a half hour..." She groaned, letting her arms go limp at her sides as a frustrated frown found its way onto her semi glowing face.

"Hmm... its going to take a bit more than that... I can still afford to miss two classes of math." He mumbled into the mattress, knowing well enough that she heard him.

"We'll get ramen afterwards..." She taunted, a smile creeping up slowly at the idea of being able to get a good seat and not all the way in the back at the simple cost of bribing the blond before her with boiled noodles.

"And off to school we are!" He responded, rushing off to the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. With a playful shake of the head she dropped the cookware onto the bed and tapped her right foot lightly.

Being fully dressed in some loose shirt with polka dots, dark wash shorts and black gladiator sandals, she made her way into the small cramped kitchen in hopes of killing time by making herself something to eat. For what seemed like the first time, she went through the wooden cabinets and the small beat up fridge that seemed to have withstood years and years of misuse by finally freed teenagers and their preposterous most to every night companions: beer. She cringed and pulled away from the near empty fridge that contained nothing more than vodka, tomatoes and a rotten carton of milk. Pushing the door shut with her hip she proceeded to the remaining two cabinets with the tiniest bit of faith of finding something edible. What she found was a pomegranate, ramen noodle cans, tea bags, crackers, and a jar of peanut butter. Extra chunky.

She hated chunky, worse extra crunchy, so she settled with the crackers. She got on her toes to reach the box of cracker only to see the expiration date: prewar, nice. With a grumpy sigh she threw the box on the small table before making her attempt to reach the pomegranate, sitting on one of the comfortable chairs by the table. She inspected the red fruit in her hands in curiosity, being the first of it she saw. She poked it lightly in different angles, taking a big bite shortly, "Not biteable, got it." She spoke to herself, wagging a finger at nothing precisely.

Where she bit the strange fruit, she parted it, and was surprised to see a bunch of seeds withing, all plump, reddish pink and shiny. She almost set the other half of the fruit down on the table to pick at a seed, but noticed the clutter of beer cans just in time. In one swing, she cleared the table of its mess, and even though most of it fell to the floor, some of it managed to fall into the already litter filled trash bin. With the table clear of its litter, she set the fruit down before sitting on top of the table and scooping the fruit back up in her hands. Sitting cross legged, she picked at a single seed and looked at it closely before popping it into her mouth, and nearly choking while at it, "Okay... so you don't just swallow... what the hell to do with it?" She asked herself in nothing more than a whisper.

"You just bite it, suck the juice then spit it out." A sweet voice said, startling her enough to squeeze the second seed between her fingers, bursting it and staining her shirt that was white with black.

"Thanks..." She responded hesitantly.

"No problem, I just came to get my textbook. Word of advice: eat that before Sasuke gets back. I'll see you in dynamic business and law." The pink haired girl responded, backing up into the hallway as she waved.

"See ya." Hinata said with a wave as Sakura shut the door.

She looked down at her shirt and groaned, what good was the thing if it only served to stain her shirt and make her work for a minimal amount of juice in what seemed like a ton of tiny seeds. She grumbled some incoherate words before shooting the worthless fruit into the trashcan and scooting off the table. She walked over to Naruto's closet and grasped his Ipod from his jeans before plugging in his beats under her shirt, letting a random song blare through her ears. She rolled up the hem of the shirt in the palm of her hands before slowly pulling it up and over her head. She failed to notice the blond that had entered the room mere seconds ago in nothing more that a white towel and a sheen layer of warm water. He walked up to her from behind and placed his hands firmly on her hips, making her gasp and turn around, her pupils dilated slightly; a fight or flight response she tends to have. She sighed and calmed down in the slightest, though she was still breathing a little roughly, and even so she took in his appearance in discretion as she pulled off his beats, placing them in his bed along with the Ipod.

Wordlessly, they inched closer to each other, until his lips were on hers, and her arms were wrapped securely around his neck, "Your starting to get a bump." He whispered between a short break for air, smiling to himself a little.

"Don't remind me.." She mumbled, feeling his hands run over her stomach gently, setting her skin on fire with every hormonally driven movement.

"But I want to... because you know what?" He mumbled, his forehead leaning on hers for a brief moment.

"What?" She asked, a smirk at the edge of her lips as she avoided his response, kissing him instead.

"Its adorable." He responded after a moment or two.

She pulled away upon hearing his words, slipping on a black wife beater afterwards, before turning to face him again, "I think we should get going." She spoke, shoving clothes into his chest, before walking past him, an cold expression covering up her previous one.

The sudden change? Blame the hormones I suppose...

* * *

**Did I want to update sooner? Of course, but could I? Of course not... u.u My life has taken a sharp turn, one that I have anticipated, and one that I have been hoping for, well fr quite some time. A priority of mine is now school; while it wasn't before, I have found out that to get into LaGuardia (my dream high school) under the dance studio, I need a 80-100 average in EVERYTHING. I want to become a dancer more than anything in the world, so please, just please be considerate. And thank you to those who I don't need to ask, and who simply are, it means the world to me. I promise that when the summer comes, if I haven't finished the story by then, that I will update much more frequently. Just, stay with me until then :} Thats all I ask.**

**Review plzz**

**Love, **

**Melly**


	11. Evil Stairs

"I feel happy, I feel sad. I feel like running through the walls. I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided. I don't know who I am." She sang, her voice smooth as she danced around like a lunatic.

"Well maybe I'm not perfect, a least I'm working on it." The pinkette continued, bobbing her head to the beat.

"22 is like the worst idea that I've ever had. Its too much pain, its too much freedom, what should I do with that?" The raven haired girl sang into her hair brush, pausing upon realizing her mistake.

The pinkette cut the music and chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair, clearing it from her view, "Hina, you always mess up that line. It's this not that." She said with another chuckle.

Hinata let out a bark of laughter as she clutched her stomach lazily. "Yeah I know Sakura, but it rhymes with had."

Sakura laughed a bit more. "That was my mistake when I learned the song."

"I got this, rewind." She said reassuringly, and so the pinkette did.

"22 is like the worst I did that I've ever had. Its too much pain, its too much freedom. What should I do with this?" She sang again, her brows wriggling playfully.

"Its not the way you plan it, its how you make it happen. Yeah, its how you make it happen." Sakura sang, nodding her head.

"Its such a cold, cold world. Hello cold-" It was at that moment that Sasuke barged in, holding Naruto by his collar roughly.

"Which one of you three ate my last pomegranate?" He growled, but it was an all too hilarious sight.

Sakura and Hinata both doubled over in laughter, though it was a completely different story for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto who was on the verge of suffocation, and Sasuke dead serious. The two girls straightened, but upon seeing those two ridiculous faces, they burst out laughing yet again.

"Alright, alright. We're finished." Hinata assured, waving her hands in a downwards motion.

That was the predictably odd thing about Hina, never believe a word from her while she's laughing hysterically. Giggling, chuckling, and simple laughing was acceptable, but if she was laughing so hard she was wheezing, she was bound to lie. Everyone in the room was aware of that just as much as she was.

Now don't mistake her for a bad liar. She wouldn't laugh while lying, she'd just lie while laughing. There is a huge difference, a confusable one, but a huge one, "Hina... did you or did you not eat my pomegranate? Sakura and Naruto know better..."

Her face at that moment straightened for good, as did Sakura's. "No, of course not Sasuke."

"Really now?" He asked, releasing his grip on Naruto who fell to the ground with a thud and an involuntary groan.

"Why would you think it was me though?" She asked feigning hurt as her eyes narrowed and her hand rested on her heart.

By now, Sakura had shut up the amplifier thing and Naruto had stood. The room was silent, completely silent, with everyone looking at Hinata for any indication of bluff. Though, the face that she gave her brother was almost enough for him to apologize for accusing her, but then he remembered. He raised the stained shirt in his hand for everyone to view. "What of it?" She asked, involuntary gulping as she crossed her arms defensively.

That was another thing about Hinata, the total giveaway to her lying. If she was either center of attention, scared, lying, or knowing she was downright wrong, she would cross her arms. It made her feel secure, it made her feel like she was secluded. She wasn't. And she wasn't aware that it was a giveaway, nor did she realize that Sasuke picked up her little habit years ago. It didn't always mean that she was lying of course, but in this situation, she most definitely was, and there was evidence proving so.

"Its stained. With pomegranate juice. Your shirt. Fruit in the bin." He responded bluntly.

"Oh.. right." She said slowly, almost regretfully, but in reality she gave a flying fadoodle.

"Why?! Why would you eat my pomegranate?!" He yelled, getting on his knees before her pleadingly.

"You see, what ha-happened was, I have cravings." She deadpanned.

"But why my pomegranate?!" He pleaded, hugging her legs.

"There was nothing else, and I know you and your tomatoes, so I just thought. And I was already eating it when Sakura came to warn me, but I stained my thingy with the thingy juice after so I got grumpy and threw it away and changed my shirt and threw that somewhere, and then Naruto came and we made out but I got grumpier then left but then we made out more and I got giddy then I almost slept with him. In a staircase." She rambled on, shutting up once a blush crawled its way onto everyone's faces.

Flashback...

What did he do? Like seriously, all he did was slightly mention the fact that her baby bump was starting to show, and she went all Moody on him. It was insane. And it didn't help that she had stormed out, leaving him nude and alone. He had gotten dressed as fast as he possibly could manage, but by the time he made it out into the hallway, she wasn't there, and there was no trace of her whatsoever.

'How fast can a pregnant woman walk?!' He yelled mentally, trying to think of the possible places she would go.

School. Yes! School. That was the only possible place she would be at, thinking rationally. He raced over to the elevator and pressed the button frantically, subconsciously tapping his foot, "Come on!" He yelled, kicking the damn thing before walking to the staircase.

He raced down the stairs, arriving at the first floor in no time. Though, there was a tiny, itsy bitsy flaw. The doors locked automatically, leaving the users of the stairs locked in, if they didn't have the key. And just to the poor blondes luck, he forgot the damn key in his dorm, hell he forgot all his keys. The door was probably still open.

Bam, bam, bam! That, my friends was the sound of him bashing his head on the door repeatedly, in both frustration and hopes that someone would pity him and let him out.

His phone! His phone! He had it in his jeans! He was saved! Nope, nope, Hinata had it earlier... he was royally screwed.

_Clink_. His ears perked up at that familiar sound. Before he knew it, Hanabi was next to him on the first floor, looking at his overly relieved face oddly. He pulled her into him, squishing her in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you Hanabi!" He yelled, pulling away from her.

"Why you thanking me?" She asked as she scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"I left my keys on my dorm, so yeah." He said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

She put on a worried face, rummaging frantically through her jeans, watching as Naruto's face scrunched up in agony, "Joking. My keys are right here."

"Sheesh woman don't scare me like that... what're you doing here anyway, and have you seen Hina?"

She let out a chuckle, very different from Hina's. Her laughter was deeper and rougher than Hinata's, almost repulsive, "Relax... and I just came from Konohamaru's dorm, on my way to my own dorm now. Hina texted me a few minutes back, something about Sakura being too busy to give her comfort or something." She said as she unlocked the door.

The two walked through, "So that's where she's at!" He yelled to no one in specific, beginning an odd jog and leaving Hanabi behind.

"Hey!" She called out to him and he turned, raising a brow as he jogged backwards.

"Here." She said, throwing her keys at him which he caught with ease.

"Thanks!" He responded, and was off.

...

"Hina!" He shouted at her, trying to pull back the comforters she hid under.

"Leave. Me. In. Peace. By. Myself." She grumbled, her voice raspy.

That meant she was crying. This was bad, this was bad. "Come on, what did I even do?!"

"You called me fat." She mumbled once again.

"I said you had a baby bump." He defended, successfully lulling back the comforters to reveal a teary face.

"Exactly. You called me fat." She argued, standing up and walking past an amused Hanabi at the door.

"Did not." He denied, following her out.

Hanabi left the two to their war and walked into her dorm. "Did too."

"Did not." He persisted.

"You did. Now stop following me." She said, crossing her arms as she picked up her pace.

"You know I'm going to follow." He said with a chuckle, following her into the staircase.

A tear slipped down her cheek and he bit his lip nervously, before pinning her roughly against the wall. "I said leave me alone!"

"Did not." He said wisely, kissing her forehead.

"Liar! You're denying everything!" She said, her temper running thin, attempting desperately to cross her arms.

"I'm not lying. You never said to leave you alone, you said to leave you in peace. And I didn't call you fat, I said your baby bump-"

"But-"

"Mm mm, listen to me. Your baby bump is beautiful. _You're_ beautiful. And I want you to remember that."

"Why are you like that?" She asked, wiping a solemn tear fromher eye as she sniffed.

"Like what?" He asked, his brows furrowing together.

"You're so layed back. You don't worry about anything. Its like you don't accept problems, like they don't exist. Why?" She asked, tilting her head delicately.

"Because they don't exist." He responded, shrugging.

"But they do. You act like they don't but they do." She said, her features agitated.

"They don't." He repeated, nodding slowly at her disbelieving gaze.

That was her last straw, she kissed him. _Hard_. Her arms lacing delicately around his neck as she ran her long fingers through his soft hair. When they pulled away, they both caught their breathes and stared at each other with hazy, lust covered eyes. Before he could speak or protest, her lips latched onto his neck, placing delicate butterfly kisses along his neck that turned him on far more than they should, especially when her breath ghosted over the wet spot lazily. His breath hitched and he had trouble controlling himself, "Hina... now's not the time."

"But it is..." She mumbled, kissing him once more.

He pulled away. "No, I'm saying, there's a camera right there." He said, pointing behind him at a camera with short pants replacing his smooth breathing.

"Oh..." She mumbled awkwardly.

"Off to school?" He asked, grabbing her hand delicately.

"Um... yeah." She responded, looking down at the ground in hopes of erasing her bit of embarrassment.

Flashback end...

And so Sasuke stood up, his face straight as he dusted himself off, "Okay, I didn't need to hear that, cuz I assume you don't mean the literal version this time around." And so he kneeled in front of Sakura. "You! Why would you let her throw away my fruit? Why would you cause me so much pain and hurt to my stomach and heart?"

She looked around anxiously for a few seconds before un-pausing the song. "You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something." She sung along with her infamous shrug.

And with that, the laughter resumed. Well, just Sakura and Hina's laughter, and that was was enough for a contagion momentum. Perhaps excluding Sasuke, no, most definitely excluding Sasuke. He... he was just annoyed. His pomegranate, HIS pomegranate.

* * *

**:D I'm sorry for the long wait, but I didn't lie! I updated at the arrival of the summer, exactly today, coincidentally X} I hope this was worth the wait! :}**

**The song is "Hello Cold World" by Paramore.**

**Review plzz**

**Love,**

**Melly**


End file.
